


The Phone Always Rings

by cheyinka



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Gen, my diary but with pokeymans, overuse of adverbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyinka/pseuds/cheyinka
Summary: I'm aware that things hatched from eggs aren't really in Nest Balls, but I liked Nest Balls in the handheld games. Expect to see other minor changes going forward - leaf stones to evolve Weepinbel, field moves, additional berries, that sort of thing.
Kudos: 1





	The Phone Always Rings

Okay, so there I was, right, taking my morning walk. I'd just dropped my younger son off at preschool, and because it was raining I decided to drive home first and walk around the neighborhood instead. Got home, got out on my walk, with my usual six companions: an Aron who is absolutely positively fucking _convinced_ she's a car (I named her "Not a Car" as a joke because she was hanging out in the dropoff/pickup line at my older son's school, but ha ha, joke's on me, Not A Car is nine-hundred-ten-percent convinced that she _is_ actually an automobile), a Kangaskhan raising her second joey, a _shiny_ Kangaskhan raising her _first_ joey, a purified Zubat who has a horrifyingly intense phobia of Pokéstops (fortunately not a phobia of adverbs or parentheses, ha ha, I crack myself up), a Honchkrow who's actually fairly normal, and a Flygon whom I caught as a Trapinch during Trapinch Community Day. Autoexec was in her Great Ball because we might pass a Pokéstop holy shit sound the sirens, Preschooler (the Honchkrow - I caught him _at_ the preschool, after he'd taken over the gym that's the sign next to the highway for the church that runs the preschool) was in his Premier Ball because he thought it was cold, Hatshepsut (the shiny) was in her Nest Ball because _she_ thought it was cold, and so that left me walking with an Aron, a Kangaskhan, and a Flygon.

After about the seventh time I yelled "for the love of unripe Leppa Berries get the fuck out of the road, Not A Car," my phone buzzed, and I thought to myself "oh hey maybe I can catch something and send Not A Car back to the PC", but no, it was Professor Willow, because of course it was. Except when I picked up, it wasn't Professor Willow, it was his Spiritomb. When it (they?) saw that I'd picked up, it stretched horizontally in a really viscerally gross way and then a piece of posterboard started levitating. On it was written, in Professor Willow's handwriting, "Dear Trainer, please call Blanche/Candela/Spark (as appropriate) and tell them/her/him (as appropriate):" and yeah that's where it ended, with the colon.

"Uh, what?" I said, and the Spiritomb dropped the posterboard and held up another one. This one read: "Accident, non-fatal, non-research" which was - I want to say I was surprised, and I mean I actually _kind of_ was? But it was more that he'd had the foresight to set up a way for his Spiritomb to contact trainers, not that it (they?) was (were?) actually doing so. "Me?" I asked next, which was in retrospect a pretty terrible question to ask something that is communicating with you through pre-written messages, and I got about the response I deserved, which is the Spiritomb leaning its, uh, self right down at the screen and yelling "YULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" before hanging up. (There wasn't closed-captioning for the scream, so it might have had more or fewer letters A, or more than one letters H, but I am fairly sure that's right for the Y, the U, and the L.)

So I called Candela and got voicemail. This wasn't all that surprising; she's a busy lady. I sent her an e-mail with a screencap I'd managed to take of the Spiritomb holding up the second piece of posterboard, but I really didn't want to just leave it at that, given the unusual circumstances, so I started walking for a Pokéstop, really hoping I'd catch something on the way so I could send Autoexec to the PC and not freak her out. No luck. I got to the Pokestop (which, interestingly, is a non-denominational storefront church on both sides of the reality-line), sent my friends into their Balls, and went inside to use a public phone to call a rival team's leader. I went with Blanche, because my husband's in Mystic, and to my surprise, they recognized me. "Ms. Ipsenow," they said. "How are you today?"

I love starting conversations with Blanche because we both know we're basically just performing a three-way handshake for the first part of it. "I'm good, thank you, how are you?" I said, and when they said, "Fine, thank you," (see? syn, syn/ack, ack!) I said, "Professor Willow's Spiritomb called me on his phone and asked me to call a team leader, but Candela didn't pick up."

They frowned. "The Spiritomb called you?"

I held up my phone to the public phone's camera, showing the screencap.

"That's interesting," Blanche said. "Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome," I said. "Feel free to call Mornholio to get in touch with me if you need to."

"Thank you," they said again, and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that things hatched from eggs aren't really in Nest Balls, but I liked Nest Balls in the handheld games. Expect to see other minor changes going forward - leaf stones to evolve Weepinbel, field moves, additional berries, that sort of thing.


End file.
